beyblade_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuga
Ryuga (竜牙 Ryūga), also known as The Dragon Emperor, was the main deuteragonist in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion ''when he was the main antagonist. Appearance Ryuga is a tall, muscular individual with a slim build and unique outlook. Ryuga has spiky hair of dual shades, while wearing a dragon crown with sharp eyebrows and even sharper eyes. He has quite pointed ears, as well as a small nose and mouth to complete his facial features. Ryuga originally wore a ripped T-shirt under a torn and battered cloak, until he changed and began to wear a black and gold tank top underneath a white lab coat which is hooked across the top of his chest so it stays on while he doesn't wear it with his arms in the sleeves. He wears black pants that match his tank top and tuck into his boots, and also has a belt has hooks for his equipment including his Beyblade Launcher. Ryuga also has a unique Beyblade Holster he wears on his arm to recharge the incredible power of L-Drago. Personality Manga Ryuga was originally a ruthless individual who was brought up by the Dark Nebula to be the chosen one who would use L-Drago to reform the world with its power. Ryuga became overconfident and power hungry, looking to crush any and every opponent especially the Hagane's including Ryu and Ginga who hold the Pegasus. Ryuga has no tolerance for weakness and will exploit it by crushing anyone, including his teammates such as Busujima and Tobio. After Ryuga was defeated by Ginga he reformed with a new L-Drago to become a much more powerful Beyblade, looking to simply show everyone his power. Although he would never admit it, Ryuga gained a deep love for Beyblade as it was the only way he could prove he earned his place in the world. Metal Fusion Ryuga was portrayed as an evil and merciless person to his few allies and enemies. He loved to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey was defeated. He also enjoyed terrorizing other Beybladers and had a power-hungry personality; he despised losing a battle as well. He was cocky, thinking that he had the power to beat anyone else before him. In the finale, ''Blader's Spirit, it was revealed that Ryuga's actions was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. Metal Masters After being freed from the dark power, Ryuga obtained powerful knowledge about becoming one with a Beyblade and understanding it, in contrast to his power-hungry personality from before. Regaining control of his own mind with a new more powerful L-Drago, Ryuga was now a stronger and more proud person who no longer stood as the face of evil. Rather now Ryuga decided to do simply what he liked instead of wrong, he even decided to lecture Tsubasa in order to help him gain control of his dark power. Even so, Ryuga still had plenty of rage on the inside, as he was not very fond of Hades Inc., or Julian Konzern's left rotating beyblade. In the end, Ryuga stood with Gingka against Hades Inc., but not to do what's right, just to do what he wanted to get back at them. Metal Fury During Metal Fury, Ryuga still follows the same ideals as in Metal Masters, initially not joining Gingka and the other legendary bladers' fight against Nemesis in favor of his own personal gains and displaying the standoffish personality he has had since the start of the series. However his personality did change a little, Ryuga fought alongside with Gingka and the other legendary bladers to defeat Nemesis. Considering how Ryuga treated Yu in the first series, ignoring him and basically leaving him to be destroyed by Reiji Mizuchi, you can see this is a huge progression in his character. Biography Manga Ryuga was raised by the Dark Nebula organization and nurtured into becoming the owner of one of the first two Beyblades to ever exist; L-Drago. L-Drago contained a dark power that the Dark Nebula wished to control by using Ryuga's skill as a Beyblader to dominate the world by destroying L-Drago's opposite; Pegasus . Anime Ryuga was a former member of Dark Nebula and the ultimate rival of Gingka Hagane. He was defeated by Gingka only once; all the other battles against him, Ryuga came out on top, making him legendary. He was the strongest member in the Dark Nebula, being the one who owned the Forbidden Bey. He was a Legendary Blader as well, specifically part of the Bladers of the Four Seasons as the Blader of Summer, where the power of Gaia was separated into the four seasons of Earth and the four Bladers, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Chris, and Ryuga. Ryuga represents the Season of Summer. Introduced as a villain character in Metal Fusion, Ryuga was affiliated with the Dark Nebula Organization, who aided him in the theft of the Lightning L-Drago 105HF from Koma Village. This incident served as the character motivation for Gingka when Ryuga abandoned Gingka's father in rubble after the first encounter.The power of the Forbidden Bey would influence Ryuga and consume him, draining his energy and turning Ryuga into a monster. But after being defeated by Gingka, Ryuga would begin a journey of redemption and eventually tame Lightning L-Drago, becoming the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF in the process. He mentored Tsubasa Otori during Metal Masters who was struggling with his dark power and even acted as a temporary reserve member during the Beyblade World Championships for Team Gan Gan Galaxy for their match against Jack of Team Star Breaker. During Metal Fury, Ryuga was revealed as a Legendary Blader, specifically one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons representing summer. He finds a travelling companion in Kenta Yumiya, who would become Ryuga's closest and only friend. This bond would ultimately convince Ryuga to cooperate with Gingka and the group in locating the remaining Legendary Bladers. Ryuga and Kenta traveled a few times, battling in tournaments and such as well as being present when Nemesis was revived. After defeating Nemesis, he starts to have a battle with Gingka but it was not shown just like in the final episode of G-Revolution. Shogun Steel In Beyblade Shogun Steel, Ryuga appears before everyone's eyes while watching Zyro and Sakyo battling and told everyone he gave Ronin Dragoon to Sakyo. He even appeared during the fight against DNA. Plot Manga Pegasus and L-Drago; Light VS Darkness Ryuga's first mission would be to track down Pegasus' owner Ryu Hagane before he could nurture his own son to become Pegasus' owner. Ryuga and his guide; Doji tracked them down and assaulted Ryu in battle. Ryuga clearly outmatched Ryu who would have his son escape with Pegasus while the cave they battled it would collapse. Ryuga and Doji would successfully escape, and later use new members of the Nebula to track down Ryu's son, Ginga Hagane. Member, Busujima tracked down Ginga but was defeated by him but his defeat led Ryuga to find Ginga who was hiding out with Hokuto who warned him of the Dark Nebula. Ryuga decided to battle with Ginga to try and prematurely destroy Pegasus. Ryuga is far too overconfident that Ginga will be weak like his father, but Ginga battles ferociously for his father and with murder in his eyes Ginga gains the upper hand on Ryuga. Ginga's burning passion passed down from Ryo is enough to blast L-Drago further and further back into a corner, stunning Ryuga to silence. After a striking blow to Ryuga's pride, Ryuga becomes furious and uses L-Drago's full power to strike down Pegasus, destroying it in a single blow. Ryuga leaves Ginga crushed by defeat and returns to the Dark Nebula to wait for Ginga to become stronger. Ginga does just that by recreating Pegasus as Storm Pegasus, Doji would then create the tournament; Battle Bladers where the Dark Nebula would take out Pegasus once and for all. Battle Bladers Ryuga, accompanied by many new allies hired by the Nebula entered Battle Bladers to combat Pegasis once and for all, but Ginga has rallied allies as well. In the very first round of Big Bang Bladers Ryuga would face Ginga's friend Benkei Hanawa. Benkei was excited to battle Ryuga and rushed into battle with his Dark Bull. Ryuga decided that to defeat Pegasis he would have to take L-Drago to an entirely new level. In order to do so, Ryuga allowed Benkei to highly damage his L-Drago to the point where he could finnaly have it reborn in the midst of battle into the new; Lightning L-Drago. With Lightning L-Drago, Ryuga is easily able to overpower Dark Bull and crush it along with Benkei. This injured Benkei which would intern, infuriate his best friend Kyouya Tategami who would vow to take Ryuga down in Benkei's honor. Ryuga remained in the shadows until his next match arrived where he would be partnered with the Dark Nebula's number two Beyblader; Reiji Mizuchi. Another ally; Tobio Ooike would be on the opposite team partnered with another Pegasis owner; Sora Akatsuki who happened be Ginga's friend. Although Tobio wanted to help ambush Sora, Ryuga and Reiji decided to destroy his bey and get him out of the battle quickly. Although Reiji wished to take on Sora, Ryuga cut him off and demanded to battle the young blader. Sora displayed great skill and heart while taking on Ryuga, able to trade blows with his own Pegasis. But Ryuga was surprised when Sora is able to gain the upper hand with his special move. But even then Ryuga taps into his true power in order to brutalize Sora in submission, defeating him the Dark Power. This also ticked off Ginga who had just come off a win against Dark Nebula members Yu and Tsubasa. Now in the final four, Ryuga would have to face a vengeful lion; Kyouya Tategami. For the first time, Ryuga is worried in battle as Kyouya plans to sacrifice himself by collapsing the stadium ontop of he and Ryuga's Beyblades in an eternal tomb. Ryuga was lucky enough to escape but would have to brutally defeat Kyouya in the process, angering Ginga for the last time; who would easily defeat Reiji with a single attack, destroying Serpent in the process. Now Ryuga would finally battle Ginga once and for all in a battle of Light against Darkness with brother Beyblades in hand. Their destined battle finally begins, Ryuga expects to bully and overpower Ginga as he's done to everyone else, but Ginga blasts him back with Storm Pegasus. Ryuga is shocked by Ginga's new-found abilities handed down to him by his father who recently appeared to be alive. Ryuga blasts back by fully tapping into L-Drago's power but Ginga is able to counter once again by using the spirits of all the bladers hoping to stop Ryuga. With even more strength, Ginga pushes Ryuga into a corner forcing him to be controlled by the dark power in order to push out more strength. Ryuga nearly destroys the entire stadium and everyone in it due to the madness driven Dark Power within him. Ginga becomes furious and tries to attack, only to be outmatched by the Dark Power of Ryuga. Ryuga unleashes his finishing move that covers L-Drago in a spinning wheel of darkness that would cut Ginga and Pegasus to pieces if it were to connect. Ginga refuses to back down and prepares to take this threat head on, but as he said, the power of his friends are there for him. Kenta, Sora, Ryutaro and Kyouya use their beyblades to halt the attack. Ryuga blasts all of them away and prepares to finish off Ginga, but Kyouya rallies all the Beybladers there into supporting Ginga, believing that all bladers must help to defeat the Dark Nebula! The power of all his friends, and all the Bladers who support him at all enchant Pegasus with a new power; Pegasis evolves into Galaxy Pegasus! This new Pegasus is able to take L-Drago head on and send it back with incredible power, defeating L-Drago once and for all. Freed from L-Drago's dark power, Ryuga takes his broken beyblade and leaves the battlefield with his pride intact. Big Bang Bladers Ryuga trained in the absence of the world championships and was able to unlock L-Drago's true power, without darkness. He returned during Team Japan's battle against Team Brazil in the championship. Ginga was assaulted by the team before his match with their leader; Argo and because of that he was defeated. Team Japan needed a substitute and Ryuga used this chance to showcase his abilities. Ryuga made his dramatic entrance and challenged Argo in Team Japan's place. There battle began with Argo barraging Ryuga's new L-Drago from every corner of the field. Little did the Brazilian know that the new L-Drago is able to absorb the attacks of its opponents and turn it into spin power for itself. Ryuga used this stored power in an outburst to defeat Argo's Ray Gil with ease. His dominating victory scared away Argo Gracy's partner and brother Ian Garcy from battling; giving Team Japan the win. Ryuga leaves immediately after the battle and embarks to America where Team Japan would next face Team America in the championships. Despite his affiliations to Team Japan, the only reason Ryuga travels to North America in order to track down the source of the Dark Power. He finds out that under the siege of a man named Faust, The Dark Power was just a test for the development of the evil Beyblade; Hell Kerbecs. Ryuga goes to warn Ginga but is too late as the Beyblade's owner, Damian Hart, has stolen the minds of all of his allies. Ryuga makes a pact with Ginga to work together in order to take down the evil organization orchestrating these events; Hades Inc. Upon reaching Hades Inc., Ryuga encounters Faust, the leader of the whole organization and is challenged by him to a battle. Faust withholds a defense-type Beyblade called Basalt Horogium 145WD, a heavy Bey with unimaginable power. Ryuga is having trouble as Faust has collected Meteo L-Drago's data and has harnessed it as his own. However, Ryuga rallies back and destroys Horogium and Faust with L-Drago's will and might. Ultimate Bladers Metal Fusion Awakening Ryuga was the primary test subject to contain and control the power of the forbidden Bey, he was put to sleep inside a capsule in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka's presence in the area allowed him to wake up, being the opposite of him. Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him as he was said to be the most powerful Blader of the Dark Nebula. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. The negative energy casted from Gingka allowed Ryuga to replenish L-Drago's energy and with his energy more than 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago. Ryuga's victory left Gingka in shock. Darkness Rising After his win against Gingka, Ryuga and Doji set out to charge Lightning L-Drago in battles. They meet a powerful, young blader named Yu. Yu wins the surival battle and creates a tournament called Battle Bladers. Ryuga starts to prepare L-Drago for it and starts by winning a one hundred way battle (Benkei was included in those hundred). Then he ambushes Tobio and Ryutaro right before their battle. He challenges both of them at the same time and wins. Then he invites them to join the Dark Nebula and they accept. When the Dark Nebula finds out that Tsubasa is a traitor, he battles him. He is about to defeat Tsubasa with Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike, but Phoenix interferes and saves Tsubasa. The Dragon of Darkness Ryuga confronts Gingka to let him know that the WBBA's Battle Bladers tournament is where Gingka will be able to receive his rematch, if he makes it far enough to the finals. The tournament arrives in no time, Ryuga accompanying Doji in most cases. His first match was with Hikaru, whom he easily dominated, infuriating the WBBA Spy, Tsubasa Otori. Ryuga battles him next and ends with the same outcome after transfering Ryuga's own Negative energy onto Tsubasa, cursing him with the Dark Power. With such a close match with Tsubasa, Doji feels concerned that Ryuga may not be able to defeat Gingka and as a compromise, Ryuga drains the negative energy from Doji's body, supposedly killing him. With his energy replenished he continues to his final match with Gingka Hagane. Ryuga's negative energy overflows as L-Drago is able to possess Ryuga's body during the battle. Gingka's Pegasus sacrificed itself to destroy its Dark counterpart, defeating Ryuga and destroying the Dark Power of the evil Bey. Metal Masters Dragon Emperor Descends After his final match up with Gingka, Ryuga went into rigorous training with Lightning L-Drago to rid himself of the dark bey's control. He eventually figured out that L-Drago's evil was really created by its past owners. These owners were people filled with greed, and hungry for power. Through time, these negative traits formed into the dark power of L-Drago. Ryuga reasoned out that because the dark power was created by humans such as himself, he should be able to overcome it. Through his training he eventually became one with the dark power and both he and L-Drago were reborn. Ryuga is convinced to return to the scene when he is visited by Hyoma and notified of Gingka's struggle to control the strength of Galaxy Pegasus. Ryuga finds out on his journey that the dark power has infected Tsubasa, and interrupts Tsubasa's match with Sophie and Wales to reveal his new, stronger powers. Ryuga also finds out about the second Left Rotating Beyblade, Julian Konzern's Gravity Destroyer. Ryuga proclaims that he has the strongest and then proceeds to explain his rebirth to Tsubasa. Having enough of the European Team, he drags Tsubasa back to his teammates and confronts Gingka. Ryuga challenges Gingka to a rematch since their last battle and they battle on the outskirts of town, forcing him to leave his Team as they continue their world championship journey. Ryuga easily overwhelms Gingka while discussing that Meteo L-Drago is the strongest left-rotation bey in the world, disappointed that Gingka hasn't mastered Galaxy Pegasus' power. As Gingka's match with Julian draws near Ryuga calls back his L-Drago and commands Gingka to leave, but not without telling him first that he needs to master Pegasus' power if he wants to defeat a Left rotating beyblade. Ghosts from the Past Ryuga followed Team Gan Gan Galaxy into the United States to further study Tsubasa and Gingka but during his travels he was threatened by several hooded Beybladers. Ryuga used his hand to spin his bey and easily defeated the Bladers who claimed to be from HD Academy. Impressed by Ryuga's skills, a mysterious hooded man then confronts him. This man is revealed to be Jack of Team Starbreaker (The US team) who leads Ryuga to HD Academy for "testing" to view L-Drago's left spin capabilities. Even though he participated, Ryuga only desired to face Jack, interested through all his talk but Jack tells him that his bey is not completed yet. As a compromise Jack offers Ryuga a match with Zeo Abyss as the next best thing. Ryuga decides to battle Zeo but becomes unimpressed by his skills. Even though Zeo tries his hardest, Ryuga easily defeats him and prepares to leave. He is stopped by Dr. Ziggurat, who tells Ryuga to cooperate with the academy so they could learn about L-Drago and help to complete the Arrangement System. In order to win Ryuga's trust, Dr. Ziggurat reveals that he was working with the Dark Nebula and originally used Ryuga as a test subject. But in that one final offer to join the Academy as a test subject, Ryuga is infuriated by Ziggurat's comment about his past and responds by fiercely blowing a hole in the building with his L-Drago and leaves in the wake of his destruction. Ryuga is later tracked down by Zeo and several HD Beybladers who want to apprehend him and force him to be tested by the arrangement. Ryuga prepares to fend him off until they are interrupted by the arrival of Gingka and his teammate Masamune. Masamune tries to help Zeo but is stopped by Gingka who realizes that Ryuga is actually in the right, and helps to stop Zeo. Ryuga decides to leave the scene after warning Gingka to watch out for the US Team, already knowing they're up to something. Dragon Emperor's Goals During the Big Bang Bladers Championship, Gan Gan Galaxy was short two members due to Yu and Tsubasa's injuries sustained from the mysterious Damian Hart. Gingka was prepared to step up in the second match to face Jack, hoping to win two battles in a row by himself. But Ryuga was ready to gain payback against Hades Inc, and interrupts the tournament to step up as Gan Gan Galaxy's replacement member. Masamune worries about trusting Ryuga but Gingka reassures him by telling him that Ryuga is doing this for his own goals. Because Ryuga is not of age and had not participated in the tournament, he is elligeable to step up and he is given the green light to face Jack. Their match begins as Jack seems to already know part of what Ryuga is a capable of. Ryuga is not moved by this as he knows he has much in store for the artistic Blader. Jack expresses his uncanny taste for the arts as he appears to unleash his abilities upon Ryuga. Jack also claims that Ryuga is too much of a brute to understand his beauty, but Ryuga remains calm as he waits out Jack's attacks one after another. Everyone begins to fear Ryuga's self destruction, but after Jack releases all of his powers, Ryuga reveals that he was testing to measure his strength and kicks his L-Drago into gear. Ryuga releases his counter attack against Jack who he feels is no match for himself. Though Jack becomes furious and fights back, Ryuga is confident that he cannot lose to someone who uses "pet food" to get stronger rather then true training. Using his beyblader spirit, Ryuga overcomes the odds and makes Jack into his own work of art, defeating him with L-Drago's new special move; Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight. After obtaining Gan Gan Galaxy's first victory for them and showing Hades Inc not to mess with him, Ryuga leaves without a word. Ryuga remains in America long enough to hear Ziggurat's announcement on the Spiral Force; interested, Ryuga moves in to stop him. Ryuga does not move quickly enough as he discovers the hard way that Hades City has already taken flight above the ocean, but this does not stop Ryuga who uses his L-Drago to infiltrate it. Once inside he meets with Gingka at the very core of the weapon, he uses his L-Drago to damage it while Gingka uses his Pegasus to transfer the energy lost into space, stopping the core and saving the world together. Metal Fury The Search for the Legendary Bladers Ryuga is seen approaching two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to attack the guards ferociously. However, a light beam from the Star Fragment hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy F:S . The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's amazing power and thus banished Beyblades from their entire village. During Kyoya and Benkei's travel to the Zarkan Island volcano they were confronted by none other than Ryuga himself. Ryuga challenged Kyoya and pinned Legend Bey vs Legend Bey. Kyoya tries his best to push L-Drago into the volcano with Fang Leone 130W2D but fails and Ryuga easily overwhelms Kyoya. After Kyoya's loss to Ryuga, Gingka battles him and then Yuki. Ryuga defeats them both even after Yuki shows off his true power as a Legendary Blader. After he claims three wins Ryuga leaves in order to search for the Legendary Bladers and become the strongest blader in the world. Unwilling Protege Afterwards Ryuga was confronted by Kenta. Kenta told Ryuga that he is a Legendary Blader, and challenged him to a battle. Ryuga easily defeated him, and seeing that Kenta was faking it, he left. Kenta asked him to help Gingka and the others, but Ryuga refused. But Kenta followed him, and said that until he helps Gingka, he will keep following Ryuga. When Kenta was starving, he tried to catch a fish, but failed. Ryuga gave him some food to Kenta's surprise, then told him to leave after eating. Kenta begins to cry loudly, and begged him to help Gingka and the others. When Ryuga asked why he is doing this, Kenta said that it is the only way he can help them: to convince Ryuga to help them. Ryuga then told Kenta to keep challenging him, and see if Kenta can make him serious. Ryuga later participated in a "The Tower of Babel" Beyblade Tournament near the Mohenjo-Daro ruins. He randomly appeared in order to test his strength against several beybladers at once. He was first confronted by Kenta who he ignored. Ryuga defeated several bladers with ease until he reached the top of the tower when he was soon followed by the other Finalist, Tsubasa Otori. The two battled it out as Tsubasa tried his hardest to make Ryuga fight with all his power but failed. After Tsubasa uses his special move, Ryuga uses his Special Move, "Dragon Emperor Life Destructor", and surprisingly easily overwhelms Tsubasa's strongest special move, "Shining Tornado Buster". The power of Ryuga's Special move was proven very Powerful because it easily defeated Tsubasa's strongest special move which even defeated Sophie and Wales at the same time. Ryuga and Kenta arrive at the Beystar Island tournament where they are met by several other beybladers including Gingka. Ryuga and Kenta separate and Ryuga runs into his first "challenge" known as the blader; King. Ryuga and King battle ferociously revealing that King is able to combat Ryuga on equal ground after revealing his Legend powers. Ryuga only takes the win after using a glimpse of his full power in his special move. When Nemesis awakened, Ryuga's L-drago began glowing. Ryuga claims to feel the power of Nemesis calling to him, and departed. When Kenta realized what he was doing, he tried to stop Ryuga, and reminded him that he might fail like the time with Lightning L-drago. Ryuga throws him away, so Kenta challenges Ryuga, Ryuga easily defeats Kenta without breaking a sweat but Kenta's newfound durability allows him to stand up and challenge Ryuga once more. Ryuga accepts and battles Kenta to the point where he is surprised by Kenta's Diving Claw but counters with his own special move. Ryuga wins but finds that his L-Drago's facebolt was cracked revealing that Kenta was strong enough to damage L-Drago. Ryuga leaves Kenta but is surely followed by him soon after. Confronting the Nemesis Ryuga appears again, interrupting a battle between Johannes, Bao and the Beylin Fist versus Zeo, Toby and Benkei by using his L-Drago to clear a straight path into the ruins. He enters the ruins, and barges into the middle of Gingka's confrontation with Rago, Pluto, and Doji. While Gingka, Chris and Kyoya battle Rago, Ryuga enters the match and unwillingly creates Zeus' Barrier, which stops Rago in his tracks. Doji, an old enemy of Ryuga's, baits him into attacking Rago, destroying the barrier. The ruins collapsed seemingly trapping Ryuga inside. Ryuga reappeared at Nemesis' hideout and challenged Rago to a battle, revealing he survied their last encounter. At first Ryuga puts Rago on the defensive in their battle, but then Nemesis started to retaliate. Despite Doji's taunts, Ryuga continued to battle Rago but soon enough, L-Drago was pushed to its limit, forcing Ryuga to use all of his energy, as well as his unwavering Blader's Spirit. Ryuga summoned a Special Move that he put his heart and soul into. However, Ryuga's attempt was in vain as Rago overpowers him with his own Special Move that obliterated Ryuga's hopes of winning, dealing Ryuga a crushing defeat, and leaving Gingka and the others stunned. The Dragon Emperor's Change of Heart Ryuga wakes up during The Legendary Blader's battle Rago and Nemesis. When Ryuga woke up he decided to work together with Gingka and the others. Ryuga then launched L-Drago to fight alongside with Gingka and the Legendary Bladers. After Nemesis and Rago are defeated, Gingka and Ryuga then have a battle but it was not shown. Shogun Steel Ryuga made his physical appearance during Zyro and Sakyo's battle and told everyone that he gave Sakyo Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF and even had a battle Zyro and won and told him he doesn't deserve the bey that Gingka gave him. He even appeared during the fight against DNA. Beybattles Due to only losing two official battles and having seven battles without an outcome. His first loss came in the Battle Blader championships against Gingka and his second loss was due to Rago gaining some of L-Drago's power. Metal Fusion Metal Master Metal Fury Shogun Steel Beyblades * L-Drago 105F: The Twin of Pegasus, one of the first Beyblades ever created. It is Ryuga's first Beyblade that he obtained from the Dark Nebula to help dominate the world and defeat Pegasus. It is a powerful left rotation Beyblade with incredible attack power. Ryuga allowed it to be nearly destroyed by Benkei's Dark Bull so that it could be reborn into Lightning L-Drago. * Lightning L-Drago 105HF: The Reborn L-Drago that was born during Ryuga's battle with Benkei Hanawa. It is a powerful reverse rotation attack type with incredible attack power, endurance and speed. It was able to easily defeat the Raw Power of Dark Bull and outmaneuver the roar of Leone. It was destroyed in its final battle with Galaxy Pegasus. * Meteo L-Drago LW105LF: The true rebirth of L-Drago, remastered as one without the Dark Power. It was created and reborn after the destruction of Lightning L-Drago at the hands of Galaxy Pegasus. It is an incredibly powerful reverse rotation Beyblade with amazing attack power and the ability to absorb its opponents attack and turn it into spin energy. * L-Drago Destructor F:S: Ryuga's third Beyblade in the anime which is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago after getting hit by The Star Fragment. * L-Drago Guardian LW105LF: Ryuga's fourth Beyblade in the anime and the evolution of L-Drago Destructor F:S. Special Moves Lightning L-Drago * Dragon Emperor - Soaring Bite Strike: Ryuga's first finishing move, it is referred to as a "Dark Move". * Dragon Emperor - Soaring Destruction : Ryuga's second move in the anime. It is referred to as a "Dark Move". (Ryuga only used it when he was under the control of L-Drago). Meteo L-Drago * Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight: Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. L-Drago Destructor * Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight: Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. * Dragon Emperor Life Destructor : Ryuga's fourth special move: 'Ultimate Move'. Ryuga first used this move in Showdown! The Tower of Babel to defeat Tsubasa. Others * 竜皇天翔殺 Dragon Emperor: Soaring Attack: * 竜皇絶命爪 Dragon Emperor: Death Claw: Quotes * (Ryuga's first dialogue in the series) "Heee! Well, long time no see, Gingka Hagane!" * "I'll say it a thousand times, your father couldn't cut it! If the father isn't tough enough, what do you think the son will be like? The same, so grovel at my feet like your father did!" (Ryuga to Gingka) (episode 13 "Metal Fusion") * "I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing. I'll give you credit for that!" * "You got it? KAPEESH!!!" * "I don't get the joke..." * "Playtime's Over!" * Who's joking, Doji? (Ryuga to Doji in Metal Fusion) * "You're not an eagle. You're a.................CHICKEN!!!!!" (Ryuga to Tsubasa) * "More power for my L-Drago!" * "Roar louder, L-Drago!" * "Roar now, Meteo L-Drago!" * "Cut it out!" * "It's time to finish this!" * "This is pathetic..." * "You call that children's magic show the Dark Power? Don't make me laugh!" * "That being said, I have gotten my hands on a new power, that makes the old Dark Force look like a toddler throwing a tantrum!" * "There is only one reverse rotating bey that may exist in this world. Only one! This Meteo L-Drago alone!" * "L-Drago isn't satisfied yet. He needs more!" * "Gingka, I will not allow you to lose to those fake bladers the next match, do understand what I'm saying?"(Ryuga to Gingka in Episode 42 "Metal Masters") * "Be careful what you poke with a stick, it just might bite you!" (Beyblade Metal Masters Episode 88) * "Is that all you've got? This is my first battle in a long time, so could you try to make it more fun?" * "The Dark Nebula has no need for frightened people!" * "Don't get all misty on me. I just came to settle the score with a ghost from my past." * "I'll make you hyenas regret what you've done!" * (Ryuga has launched L-Drago at the Spiral Core) "What are you waiting for, Gingka?" * "I alone managed to beat back the dark power and succeeded in drawing out L-Drago's ultimate ability, and I harness the true power that I gain by putting my very life on the line to be the best I can be in my battles!" '' * ''"In the end, you're nothing but a caged bird thinking you've become stronger from the pet food you were given, and thinking you could defeat the Dragon Emperor. It's just hilarious!" (Ryuga to Jack) * "Hey, Clown boy!" (Ryuga to Jack) * "I'm disappointed in you Gingka, did you really think you could face me when you obviously don't even know the power of your own bey yet!?" '' * ''"A new star fragment, huh? The black sun too? Very cool! So in order to rise to even greater heights myself, I will take control of it all with my own hands!" * "How dare you, punk!?" * "In the face of my reborn L-Drago, your bey is the same as a little baby mongoose, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" * "There is only one strongest bey in the world, and there is only one strongest blader! The Dragon Emperor just is the Dragon Emperor! I will claim all the power in the world, that's the deal!" * "Nonsense! This so called Hades you saw, was nothing compared to what I have gone through living in a world of complete utter darkness! * "You have wasted a lot of my time!" * "IMPOSSIBLE, L-DRAGO CAN'T LOSE!" * "I will... not lose! Even if my opponent is a god, I will defeat anyone who stands in my way! Do you hear me? My name is Ryuga! I reign over this world as the strongest, the Dragon Emperor himself!" * "There's only place for one left rotating Bey, and that's L-Drago." * "ULTIMATE MOVE! DRAGON EMPEROR LIFE DESTRUCTOR! TriviaEdit * Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. * It is possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained Lightning L-Drago. * In Beyblade Metal Masters, he often handspins his Bey at weaker opponents instead of using his launcher. He does this to demonstrate his Bey's spin-stealing ability. ** This technique would also later be done by Free De La Hoya of the Beyblade Burst series. * Ryuga is one of the only few characters who had major roles in all 3 series whose clothes didn't change. * The only times when he actually lost his temper was when someone actually beat him or reminded of the time when he had Lightning L-Drago. * Meteo L-Drago LW105LF is one of the only Beys in the anime and the only L-Drago Bey that has not lost any battles as Lightning L-Drago 105HF lost to Storm Pegasus 105RF and L-Drago Destructor F:S lost to Diablo Nemesis X:D. * The capsule Ryuga is in while in the Dark Nebula could be seen as a type of Arrangement System. * Ryuga can be also seen as the Brooklyn of the Metal Saga. * Aguma can be seen as the counterpart of him as they have several similarities: ** Both have a bit similar hair style. ** Sometimes, both are very mean and impolite. ** It takes a lot of time to convince them to join the good side. ** Both have capes, although the style and color are different. ** Both are very powerful. ** They have similar style of eyebrow, although Aguma's more bushy. ** They both share a dark attitude. * Ryuga is known to have a brother that goes by the name of Ryuto. However, this has only been confirmed in the Manga. * All of his special moves start with the words "Dragon Emperor". * He was the only character to have his Bey's spirit change forms after an evolution. * It's possible that Ryuga has the ability to teleport. This is shown when he managed to get to the Spiral Core and the lost kingdom of Hades, seemingly without any means of transport. Also, in Metal Fury, he seemed to appear and disappear in bolts of red lightning. * Ryuga is one of the two bladers that has a Dark Move instead of a Special Move. The other one is Reiji. * Ryuga's given name roughly translates to "Dragon Fang", most probably as a reference to his character.